Library
Libraries are recurring locations in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III The Great Library of Saronia is located in the Northwestern Saronia on the Surface World. It is inaccessible when the Warriors of Light first arrive there, since the guard is under the orders of King Gorn to not let anyone into the library. After Gigameth is defeated, King Alus allows the Warriors of Light to enter. Though it is not required to proceed, inspecting the shelves reveals information about the "Flood of Light" that threatened the world in past times. Final Fantasy IV The Eidolon library is found within the Feymarch, and contains further information on the Eidolons, their history, and their world. In the GBA and PSP versions, a large library was added to the introduction of the Lunar Ruins, where the player has to search for a book that an old man is looking for. He promises to show the player the way to the next floor if they can find the book. It is found in one of the numerous bookshelves on this floor. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The Eidolon library returns in the sequel and contains the same information as the previous game. Final Fantasy V The Library of the Ancients is a location in the first world. The player visits it as part of the storyline, where they find some of the books have been possessed by demons, and Mid Previa has gone missing. The Warriors of Light traverse the depths of the library and save Mid and defeat Ifrit. Later, the library can be visited in the merged world. A portion of the Interdimensional Rift features a library. The player may face the Apanda here, a palette-swap of the Byblos fought in the Library of the Ancients earlier. The books found here talk about Shinryu and Omega. The castles also have libraries. In the library at Castle Surgate, if the player chooses the bookcase before the "A" file, Bartz will say "A..., as..., aha!... Hey, this is about donkeys!" Lenna will reply "Er... Bartz, what were you looking for?" and he will respond "Uh? Nothing, nothing at all!" Final Fantasy VI There's a library in Figaro Castle, here the player can learn about the secrets of the Ancient Castle if the player talks to the scholars. Final Fantasy VII The library in the Shinra Headquarters is the place of Mayor Domino's puzzle where the player must find incorrectly placed books to solve the mayor's password. The Shinra Mansion in Nibelheim also has a library, which serves an important role in the plot: five years ago, Sephiroth learned of his origins by reading the books in this library. As an Easter egg, the backs of the books on the shelves form the Roman numeral "VII" as an allusion to ''Final Fantasy VII. When visiting the library in present time, the player can read the reports scattered around the room to find more about the Jenova Project and Zack and Cloud's fates. ''Final Fantasy VIII Balamb Garden has a library located directly to the east from the main lobby. It has an Esuna draw point that never refills, and the player can find an Occult Fan magazine from the shelves. The library is overseen by the library committee consisting of three students. The library is an important location for a sidequest with Zell Dincht; visiting the library with Zell in the party triggers different scenes depending on the part of the game. When Rinoa Heartilly is not assigned to the player party, she can be found in the library. During the time Irvine Kinneas is playable as a single party member in the Fishermans Horizon, the player can visit the library and inquire about Zell from the Library Girl with a Pigtail. After the Garden Faculty depart the Garden after Garden Master NORG's banishment, the library rules are apparently loosened as students there talk how they can finally order in books that they want, such as mystery books. Final Fantasy IX Alexandria Castle has a library. This is where Tantarian can be fought, but it can be accessed only in two specific points in the game. Garnet mentions that the library has many rare books, some over 500 years old, and that it houses the original script for ''I Want to Be Your Canary. Daguerreo is an optional location that can be reached with Choco or an airship. It is a large library that, strangely enough, has its bottom floor flooded. The player can obtain Aquamarines from the Leviathan statue, meet Gilgamesh here, obtain some rare equipment from the shops, and also obtain the Excalibur sword for Steiner by showing the Magical Fingertip key item to an old man. ''Final Fantasy XI Celennia Memorial Library is an area located in the Sacred City of Adoulin. It serves as an information database, as well as an achievements hub for matters relating to the expansion ''Seekers of Adoulin. ''Final Fantasy XIV The Great Gubal Library is an located in the abandoned Sharlayan city in the Dravanian Hinterlands, and serves as a late game story dungeon in ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The school that Luso attends to has a library, and Mr. Randell is the librarian in Luso's school in St. Ivalice. The library is visited in the prologue. While Luso is cleaning in the school library, he comes upon a strange book. Upon reading it, it is revealed to be a Grimoire, which transports him to the world of Ivalice. After Luso returns from his adventures, he reappears in the school library. Final Fantasy Type-0 The library at Akademeia is named the Crystarium and contains a secret passage to Kazusa's laboratory after encountering him for the second time in his sub-event. There are also spots at the bulletin board and the bookshelves for the field character to examine, with different reactions depending on the character. The Rubicus can be read here containing background information on the world of Orience and its people. Quon Yobatz loves spending time at the library, as does Queen from Class Zero. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Library is one of the main attractions within the town accessed via the town's main plaza. The Library has three different parts to it, each of which is visited at different times. When the player enters the Library during the third part, or after defeating every enemy in the lobby, a portal will appear leading to a room where many bosses from ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates can be fought. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers The Final Fantasy Legend'' The party visits the Library to collect information regarding the position of the town of Akiba. Etymology A library is an organized collection of sources of information and similar resources, made accessible to a defined community for reference or borrowing. Category:Recurring location types